


A Pledge

by Tish



Series: The Terror Rarepair Week [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Death Vigil - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, missing moments monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: After Hartnell and Jopson carried Morfin's body to the stores tent, they sat with him in vigil. But beyond death, there's life, hope, and love.
Relationships: Thomas Hartnell/Thomas Jopson
Series: The Terror Rarepair Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542484
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	A Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Terror Rarepair Week Day 1: Missing Moments Monday

The soft bubbling of the lantern's flame broke the silence in the stores tent as they carried in Morfin's body and set him to rest on the ground. Jopson knelt, still holding him as Hartnell fetched a blanket down. With the blanket unrolled, Jopson moved Morfin onto it. Hartnell took another horrified glance at the gaping wound in Morfin's head before covering him with the other half of the blanket.

"May you rest in peace, Mr. Morfin," Jopson said quietly. "I barely knew you to speak to, but I'm so sorry we couldn't help you."

Hartnell placed a hand on the blanket, trying to find the right words. "I didn't know you well, but my brother said you had a fine singing voice. You livened up supper time on long, cold nights, he told me. Perhaps he's waiting for you now. Say hello to him from me, will you?"

Jopson had been watching the grief cover Hartnell's face as he spoke, and he placed a comforting hand on Tom's shoulder, squeezing a little. Hartnell smiled the ghost of a smile and raised his hand, entwining his fingers in Jopson's.

"There's so many men we couldn't help, but we can help each other," Jopson said.

"All the things we've been through," Hartnell started, shaking his head. "I mean, we have to make it home, to tell these men's stories."

"You'll tell your brother's story, it'll comfort your ma and dad, even in their loss. They'll have you, and we have the Captain to get us home," Jopson replied, full of reverence and hope.

"The Captain's a good man," Hartnell said with shining eyes. "I owe him so much, I can't begin to repay him."

"Just keep being your true self, Tom. You made a mistake, and you paid hell for it," Jopson said kindly.

"Being flogged was like letting the bad blood out. I laid down with dogs and got their fleas," Hartnell winced at the memory. "I remember seeing the faces of the crew before the pain got too much. There was scorn and loathing on a few, but I saw you, too. You looked like you were the one being whipped."

"I felt sick, but I only had to watch," Jopson trailled off as he shifted uncomfortably on the rocks.

"Well, it's all done and healed now, no sense dwelling on it. We got plenty of pain to come these next few hundred miles," Hartnell's smile was sardonic.

"A few," echoed Jopson. "Not much at all."

Hartnell cracked a quick grin. "I reckon I've walked as much on deck watch these past few years."

"Yes, and for me, going to the officers' pantry and back all adds up," Jopson said, dimples forming as he smiled.

"Did you ever forget to get one of the lieutenant's favourite marmalade jars?" Hartnell asked.

"Indeed, and when they decided they in fact wanted a different flavour, that adds a few miles," Jopson said, nodding his head.

Hartnell closed his eyes and sighed. "I wonder what grub that fort will have?"

"Terrible, appalling grub," Jopson declared, adding, "but it'll be like a feast. We'll have earnt it, won't we?"

Hartnell was quiet for a moment, then he patted the blanket. "Sorry, Mr. Morfin. I hope you're getting a heavenly spread and don't have to hear us twittering nitwits yammering on about marmalade."

Jopson tidied the edge of the blanket a last time, as though he could warm up the corpse a little more. "Farewell, Mr. Morfin. Rest well."

They sat together in silence again for a few minutes, the oil lamp bubbling away and settling a soft orange-brown light over them. Suddenly yawning, Hartnell stirred and rose.

"We should get some sleep, be rested for the next slog," Hartnell said, tiredly.

Jopson nodded, taking out a cloth as he rose. He wiped something from Hartnell's jacket and turning, gently shook the debris from the cloth.

"Do I want to know what that was?" Hartnell asked, pretty sure he knew what it was.

"Best not," Jopson said very quietly, frowning slightly.

Together they exited the stores tent, leaving Morfin in the cold, dark place. Hartnell held the lamp before them as they walked in silence. 

As they reached Jopson's tent, the steward offered his hand. "Tom, you're a good man. I'm thankful I've had the good fortune to meet you."

"Good fortune in the middle of this place? I'll take what I can," Hartnell replied, shaking Jopson's hand. "Goodnight, and I'm glad, too. We will get through this."

"Together," Jopson replied, his hand still in Hartnell's, his gaze intense.

Stepping just inside the tent, Hartnell lowered the lamp so they were in the shadows. He tilted his head down as Jopson slowly drew him closer, and together they stood, foreheads touching, mouths hesitantly brushing together to kiss.

It was like a pledge, Hartnell thought as he answered. "Together." 


End file.
